moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anihilacja: CreepyTown cz. 15
Mieszkańcy CreepyTown dyszeli, brudni i zmęczeni. Dookoła pełno było mieniących się błękitnym kolorem odłamków istot i maszyn, które zdołali zniszczyć. Oglądali pole bitwy, nie mogąc zrozumieć osobliwości armii którą przed chwilą rozbili. Nieważne czy przezroczystym, mieniącym się niebieskim światłem przeciwnik był Ogrem czy mechem, po trafieniu rozpadał się na drobne kawałki, przypominając tym samym rozbite lustro. Niekiedy odłamki te zamieniały się w mniejsze i słabsze wersje oryginałów. Objęta esencją Smąriusza Strange oparła się ręką o kawałek zniszczonego domku, przełykając z pewnym trudem ślinę. Widziała że jej przyjaciele są w podobnym bądź gorszym stanie co ona- nie było się z resztą czemu dziwić, przeżywali właśnie ciężkie chwile. Nikt nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio spał. - A...gdzie...Piątka?- spytała Salai, która opierała się plecami o wbitą w ziemię Kosę. - Zniknęli gdzieś w czasie walki.- powiedziała Insanity, leżąca na ziemi i trzymająca się za poparzoną rękę. - Coś mówili...że ktoś...tworzy....te....rzeczy.- powiedział siedzący na ziemi Mikhaln. Ameryki tym nie odkryli. Wszyscy mieszkańcy zauważyli że przeciwnicy z którymi walczyli mieli przezroczyste ciała i emanowała z nich całkiem przyjemna dla oka poświata. Logicznym wydało się, że są tworem jakieś magii, lub bardzo zaawansowanej nauki. Jak na zawołanie, z lasu wylecieli członkowie Grupy Alfa- dosłownie. Heniek, Jarosław, Grażyna, Janusz i Kryśka niczym pociski wypadli z odmętów CreepyForest, a ich ciała bezwładnie padły tuż pod nogi grupy mieszkańców. Wszyscy natychmiast się na nich skupili. Cała piątka była mocno poobijana, a z ran na brzuchu i głowie obficie leciała krew. Żadne z nich się nie ruszało, chociaż ruchy klatek piersiowych świadczyły, że wciąż żyli. Zaraz potem z lasu wyszła kolejna postać. Żółtooka kobieta ubrana jedynie w czarny, długi pas, ciągnący się od szyi do ziemi, który kontrastował mocno z jej śnieżnobiałą skórą trzymała ręce skrzyżowana pod piersiami, uśmiechając się triumfalnie, patrząc na swoje przyszłe ofiary. - Strange, uważaj.- powiedział Smąriusz.- Wyczuwam w niej jakąś dziwną energię. Piratka kiwnęła głową. Nie tylko Kłobuk wyczuwał że z przeciwniczką było coś nie tak, reszta mieszkańców również zwiększyła swoją czujność. Najbardziej Mikhaln. Arcymag wstał z ziemi, skupiając w sobie swoją energię magiczną. Wyczuł w niej niesamowitą potęgę- jej magia wydawała się nie mieć żadnych ograniczeń. Była z pewnością niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. - To ty stworzyłaś stwory z którymi walczyliśmy?- spytał Mikhaln, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń. Creatrix spojrzała na Arcymaga, przegryzając dolną wargę. - Słodziak.- pomyślała, po czym odpowiedziała.- Być może. Arcymag nie potrzebował niczego więcej. Po wymówionym pod nosem zaklęciu grawitacja w okolicy nieznajomej zwiększyła się wielokrotnie. Creatrix w przeciągu sekundy padła zaskoczona plackiem na ziemię. - Bard Longineus!- zakrzyknął Mikhaln. Momentalnie z jego wyciągniętej dłoni buchnęło błękitno-białe światło, które zaczęło lecieć w stronę Creatrix. Salai nie zamierzała zostać w tyle. Teleportowała się tuż nad ciało przeciwniczki nim dotarło do niej zaklęcie Arcymaga, rzuciła w jej stronę dwa magiczne kamienie szlachetne i wróciła na miejsce koło brata. Insanity i Renzan również zareagowali- w przeciągu sekundy z ich kończyn wyleciały wyładowania elektryczne o sile tysięcy voltów. Wszystkie ataki uderzyły w kobietę w tym samym momencie, generując wielki wybuch. Zbyt wielki nawet dla mieszkańców CreepyTown- kula światła wzniosła się setki metrów w górę i powoli zaczęła się rozszerzać. Huk sprawił że wszyscy złapali się za uszy a sama fala uderzeniowa wyrzuciła wszystkich w górę. Mikhaln z przerażeniem zauważył że jeśli eksplozja będzie się powiększać to wywoła większe zniszczenia, niż jakikolwiek atak Federacji czy Legiona. Unosząc się w powietrzu przez siłę połączonego ataku zamknął oczy- gdy otworzył je ponownie, mieniły się granatowo-fioletowym blaskiem. Mikhaln widział wszystko dokładnie. Linie czasoprzestrzeni, całą sieć. Wystarczyło zmienić wygięcie sieci, by ograniczyć siłę wybuchu. Arcymag złamał swoją potęgą prawa fizyki- sprawił że potężna eksplozja przestała się rozprzestrzeniać, po czym nagle zmalała, a na końcu znikła. Pozostawiając na terenie 20 metrów/2 dymiący krater dość głęboki, by zmieścili się tam wszyscy mieszkańcy. Z esencji Strange nagle wyodrębniły się grube, długie, czarne ręce, które wbiły się w ziemie, upewniając się że piratka wyląduje bez problemu. Tymczasowa nosicielka Kłobuka z kolei wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce, łapiąc w nie spadającą Insanity. Dreikon, Salai, Rets i Ranzan wylądowali bez większych problemów, podobnie jak Mikhaln. Grupa Alfa z kolei uderzyła o ziemię niczym worek ziemniaków. Wszyscy skupili się jednak na kraterze. Nie było tam już nikogo. Z przeciwniczki nie pozostał nawet atom na atomie. Dla Arcymaga była to okazja żeby opierdolić towarzyszy. - Aż tak was ręce świerzbią?!- zakrzyknął wściekły Mikhaln, skupiając swój wzrok na przyjaciołach. - Przepraszam.- powiedziała Insanity, schodząc z rąk Strange. Tylko jej tak właściwie było przykro za całą sytuację.- Podekscytowałam się. - Pi#rdol się Mikholn.- powiedziała Salai, wygrażając mu Kosą.- Za każdym razem jak używasz tego zaklęcia to ktoś je blokuje. - Ktoś musiał Ci pomóc, bo jeszcze naraziłbyś mojego kota.- powiedział Renzan. - Prawie zniszczyliście miasteczko przez to wtrącanie się!- warknął Mikhaln.- No ale przynajmniej ta niebezpieczna kobieta jest... - Martwa?- spytał jakiś głos za Arcymagiem. W tym samym momencie Mikhaln poczuł zimno w okolicach swojego boku. Po chwili jego przyjaciele patrzyli z niedowierzaniem jak emanujący niebieskim blaskiem miecz wystaje prosto z ciała Arcymaga. Mikhaln momentalnie zakrzyknął z bólu, a następne dwa ostrza zaczęły mu wyrastać z klatki piersiowej i dłoni. Jego szkarłatna krew prysnęła na wszystkie strony. - Mikhaln!- zakrzyknęła Strange, wyciągając pistolet skałkowy i strzelając w stojącą za Mikhalnem Creatrix. Rets też nie próżnowała. Dwie lewitujace nad jej głową Włócznie Sprawiedliwości wyleciały z impetem w stronę przeciwniczki. Zarówno kule lecące z pistoletu jak i artefakty stworzone przez Konklawe nie dotarły do celu. Mniej więcej w połowie drogi na ich drodzę stanęła czarna kula wielkości dorosłego człowieka. Kule zostały przez nią pochłoniętę, Włócznie natomiast próbowały się przebić, jednak skończyło się na tym że odbiły się i wbiły głęboko w ziemię. Dreikon wykorzystał swój Ciemny Blask i zmieniając swoją postać w czarny dym minął czarną kulę i znalazł się tuż nad Creatrix z prędkością mrugnięcia okiem. Gdy dotarł do celu przywrócił swoje ciało ze stanu gazowego na stały i zamachnął się, gotów zetrzeć przeciwniczkę siłą Strefy Grzechu. Nim zdołał to zrobić poczuł jak jakaś niesamowita siła łapie go w swoje objęcia, odsuwa go od Creatrix i ciska nim prosto do krateru. Demon wylądował tam bez większych zadrapań, po czym z jego palców wystrzeliła błyskawica z amerito, której również nie było dane dotrzeć do celu. Na jej drodze stanął wielki, metalowy słup, który uziemił ładunek. Creatrix złapała Mikhalna za włosy, obróciła go w swoją stronę i z pasją pocałowała, wgryzając się w jego górną wargę. Życie i świadomość wylatywały z jego ciała zbyt szybko, by Arcymag mógł jakoś zareagować. Po chwili kobieta uśmiechnęła się i popchnęła go tak, że mężczyzna padł bokiem na ziemię. - Jak ona przeżywa nasze ataki?- spytała Rets, pokazując ostre jak brzytwa kły. - Raczej jak je odbija.- powiedziała Strange. Chwilę potem mieszkańcy miasteczka mieli się przekonać, że to nie ona jest sprawczynią trudności jakie miało Creepytown- przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio. Po prawej i lewej stronie kobiety pojawiły się przezroczyste postacie, emanujące niebieskim światłem. Nie były one jednak byle kim- o czym wiedzieli Mikhaln, Strange i Salai. Po prawej stał Jaaku, dzierżący w dłoni swą różdżkę, a po lewej Kahrl, utrzymujący czarną kulę siłą woli. - Obudźcie Hajsik.- poprosił Smąriusz. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Anihilacja